


It's been a while

by 3_HarleyQuin_737



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6432379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3_HarleyQuin_737/pseuds/3_HarleyQuin_737
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had my computer afield which is my excuse for not continuing the other work, mainly because it had all my work on it and I'm doing this from my phone because I'm bored. Also, I can't watch the new captain America because I'm not in the country so I'm a little pissed off, oh well. It is a terrible thing that I have started liking this ship so don't encourage this at all, I know that they act like brothers but God dammit it's cute! I also spent five minutes making this with no editing so don't judge too harshly</p>
<p>Thank you everyone! I hope you enjoy it! ( it's not finished yet, I'll finish it later)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's been a while

The walls were cold and filled with the full echoing of meaningless excited chatter. Everything was grey, the walls, the ceiling, the bed, everything was an emotionless grey, wherever he looked and his heart pounded with the feeling of being trapped and alone in this wretched place. He hated it, he hated every moment, every minute that ticked bye as they laughed through the concrete of his prison. Yes he had agreed to this, yes he had agreed to all of it if only so that he could stay by him but why did he have to suffer so much, why did he have to suffer as the memories of pain and agony flooded back to him and the endless feeling o sticky blood coated his hands forever, whilst the sound of torturous suffering rung loud in his ears from his faceless victims crying out for help before the slow silence hammered on in his head. It was because of him that he would stay here, and it was because of him that he would stay. 

******** 

One by one everyone started to leave, to where no one really wants to know. The adrenaline he felt with everyone was dying down now and he fell back onto the couch with exhaustion. Somewhere in the distance he could here the sound of chittering from Natasha and Dr Banner and the prideful testosterone emitting quarrels from Thor and of knows who (see what I did there) but that was nothing special and to be honest he didn't really care. His friend had left hours ago so there was nothing left for him to do but leave as well. 

But he couldn't, not with that nagging feeling in the back of his mind urging him to do something he knew he couldn't.

One peek wouldn't hurt.

One small peek and no one would know. 

He tilted his head up to see stark still preoccupied with pepper and a smile curled on his lips. Slowly, quietly, making sure that no one though of him being suspicious he slipped out of the room and down the hallway, running through the maze of doors and walls until he found the grey door he had been looking for, far away from all the other rooms as a precaution. His nerves started to kick in a little but he didn't let that faze him, slowly walking up to the metal and knocking gently, barely enough to hear unless you were listening for it.

There was a long pause before a small grunt came from within. "What do you want stark?" 

Steves smile grew even wider, leaning in close to the door and whispering so that only Bucky could hear him. 

"How's the room treating you?" 

There wasn't any hesitation when he spoke, there was desperate rustling from inside and the small latch opened furiously, allowing Steve to see his shadowed eyes practically lighting up at the sight of him. It was enough to make any man happy and he shifted from foot to foot with the agonising feeling of wanting to rush inside and wrap the other man up in his arms. But for Bucky, just the sight of his old friend was enough to make this day the best he had had in a long time. 

It was a while before either of them spoke. Steve, feeling almost uncomfortable in the silence was the one to break it first, rubbing the back of his neck nervously as he looked back into those big brown eyes. "Sorry about the wait, stark likes to keep us busy. It's been a while, do you mind if I come in?". Bucky stepped away from the door almost instantly allowing Steve to unlock it and slide it open with a loud metallic creak and Bucky was all over him like a panther in a cheap suit (don't ask, I like the phrase). Wrapping his arms around the avengers neck and flinging to him like there was no tomorrow, a heartfelt moment almost enough to make them cry. 

It was awkward, Bucky was so used to Steve being and entire foot shorter then him but for some reason, it felt so comfortable when Steve returned the hug, sliding his arms around Bucky's waste and digging his fingers into his thick brown hair, holding him tight in a protective bear cuddle. Buck had his head leaning into Steve's shoulder, cozying right up to his ear as he whispered. "Stark is going to find out about this you know".

Steve's heart warmed a little more and he squeezed Bucky tighter, "you aren't worried about me are you?", chuckling a little at his own question, "the Bucky I know wouldn't give any if I got in trouble". 

Bucky grunted a little in an annoyed manner, patting Steve on the back a little harder then he'd meant to. "And I thought you'd changed, still the same old Rodgers I guess". Steve laughed a little more, letting go of the little guy reluctantly and leaned against the door frame. 

"Miss me?"


End file.
